Nuna fan fiction
by thelittlespud
Summary: This is a fan fiction on Nuna (Neville and Luna) and it is my first fanfiction I hope you like it please comment!
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place when Harry has just defeated Voldemort and Neville and Luna are sitting down together)  
"Hello" said Luna mildly.  
"What?" asked Neville, snapping out of his daydream. "Oh hey, Luna. Sorry."  
"That's alright. I could see you were lost deep in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?" she asked looking at him with interest, quite unlike the normal dreamy Luna Neville was used too.  
"I'm just trying to process it all" admitted Neville. "Nearly dying, cutting off the snake's head, VOLDEMORT dying...a lot happened today and..."  
Luna moved closer to Neville.  
"I know how you feel. I'm still going over everything that has happened in the last few weeks. I was held prisoner in Malfoy Manor!" Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
Neville felt a surge of warmth in his chest and moved closer to Luna, tentatively reaching out to hold her hand. Luna flushed an even deeper pink.  
"Hey. Hey, don't worry we will get through this together. The worst is over..."  
Neville had never seen Luna like this. It was different than the calm state she was usually in, he suspected that the last few weeks had just come down on her quickly.  
Luna wiped the tears from her face. Surprisingly she didn't feel embarrassed, she had gotten used to all the teasing over the years but it was strange, seeing this side of Neville, this caring side. She shuffled closer, putting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulders. Even in the midst of the dead and the wounded they both thought there was no place they would rather be.  
-30 years later-  
Luna hitched the child higher on her hip. She turned around and called "Phoebe?"  
Neville and 11 year old Phoebe ran through the barrier, appearing on the other side laughing.  
"Come on now..." said Luna trying to be stern but ending up laughing herself.  
"Mrs Longbottom?" asked a voice behind her. She whipped around and came face to face with a man, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
"Harry!" Luna cried, flinging her free arm around him.  
"And who might you be?" Harry asked the small girl hoisted in Luna's hip. The girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and started to suck.  
"This is Alice" said Luna. "She's not very talkative...unlike her sister."  
Luna glanced over to Phoebe who was talking non-stop to a lady with flame red hair and her daughter. Luna recognised the lady as Ginny Potter.  
"I see Phoebe has met Lily." Harry said.  
The whistle blared. Luna watched as Neville guided Phoebe to the train. Luna rushed over and gave her a hug.  
"Uh, leave off mum" groaned Phoebe.  
"What? I'm not going to see you for ages!" replied Luna indignantly.  
"Ah Luna" said Neville, putting an arm around her shoulders. "What are we going to do with you?"  
The train started to move. A few minutes later it had gathered speed and turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

Hi guys! This is my first story so please feel free to leave comments and stuff and I hope you like it!


	2. Nuna fanfiction part 2

Nuna Fanfiction 2.

They watched the train disappear around the corner. Luna snapped out of her daydream as the small child on her hip started crying.  
"Alice what's wrong? Shhh it's alright." Luna planted a kiss on the small child's head. She turned to Neville. "She's probably just missing her sister"  
"Well, it's going to be a lot quieter in the house without Phoebe" Neville said with a smile. Someone laughed in the distance. Or was it Neville? Luna couldn't be sure.  
Neville reached out for her hand.  
They turned on the spot and everything went black.  
Luna's vision cleared and the first thing she heard was fast breathing. She turned and saw Neville on the ground, clutching his leg.  
"Neville! What's wrong?!"  
Luna hurriedly placed Alice in the ground and crawled over to Neville.  
The scent hit her. The tangy, metallic smell of blood.  
Luna breathed deeply through her nose and fished her wand out of her pocket.  
"Relashio!"  
Neville jeans sheared away to just above the knee.  
And then Luna looked at his leg...  
The blood covered leg...  
And she fainted.  
When she came to, it must of only been seconds later, nothing had changed but Neville was now looking at her with a concerned expression in his face.  
Luna gulped as she looked at Neville's leg. About an inch wide, halfway down his shin was a concave bit of skin missing, like it was scooped out with a melon spoon and the worst bit was it was pouring blood.  
"You've been splinched!" Luna exclaimed. She hurried to the bathroom, opening up cupboard after cupboard until she found it.  
She pulled out the dropper and dripped the liquid onto his leg.  
Neville hissed with pain but then offered her a weak smile.  
"Essence of Dittany. Luna, what a clever idea..." Neville said weakly.  
"I wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing you know" retorted Luna, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Do you know why you splinched?" Luna asked.  
"I saw Phoebe tripping over her feet in the carriage and I started laughing and lost concentration."  
"Oh Neville!" Luna started giggling.  
"Um...we might need to go to St. Mungos"  
"Right! Of course! Sorry Neville!"  
Luna turned round and picked up Alice off the floor who had miraculously not moved.  
"So, how exactly are we going to get there?"

 **Thanks so much for reading!  
Part 3 will be coming soon but feel free to leave predictions in the reviews, what you think is going to happen and how you think they are going to get there. If you guess right you will get a special mention in part 3!  
Thanks,  
thelittlespud  
**


End file.
